midnight talking
by iliveandiwrite
Summary: Sirius tem um monólogo com Peter durante madrugadas.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence e não ganho nada escrevendo além de lindas reviews. Todos os direitos à tia Jo, Warner Bros. e quem mais lucre com a saga.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Torre de Astronomia_, do fórum Ledo Engano. Sirius/Remus.

* * *

**midnight talking**  
por Chibi

Todo homem tem um preço, o que varia é apenas a moeda: dinheiro, amor, família, segurança. E, pelo preço que me era pago, ele se venderia de novo e de novo - o que não podia negar ter feito. Mas, verdade seja dita, não se envergonhava; não é como se estivesse fazendo alguma traição imperdoável, e Sirius realmente sabia o que roubar das cozinhas para o comprar.

"Olha o que temos hoje, Pet!" ele se sentou à frente do amigo e tirou da bolsa empadas, uma torta inteira de morango, suco de limão e alguns bombons. "Bombons de cereja", ele piscou um olho e sorriu.

E, naquele ritual quase diário, os dois amigos secretamente e faziam as coisas de que mais gostavam no mundo: Peter comia e Sirius passava horas a fio a falar de si mesmo, enganando a si mesmo ao fingir que falava, na verdade, de Remus.

"Não é que ela não seja bonita, veja bem", o animago parou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse vendo a garota em sua mente "mas ela dificilmente pode competir comigo. Eles mal se conhecem e eu, bem, sou o melhor amigo dele. Além de muito mais bonito, claro."

Enquanto o outro falava e falava sem parar, Peter considerava sugerir ao diretor que deixasse elfos domésticos nas Salas Comunais. Afinal de contas, tinha certeza de que não era o único aluno a sentir fome de madrugada. Ou nos intervalos das aulas. Aliás, ainda melhor seria se as mesas estivessem sempre cheias, então os alunos poderiam se alimentar sempre que sentissem vontade. O único problema era a proibição de andar na escola de madrugada...

"Se quer saber a verdade, acho que o Remus nem gosta de garotas, na verdade. Ou talvez ele goste, mas não consegue resistir a mim. Quero dizer, quem consegue resistir a mim? Tenho uma vizinha trouxa que passa metade do dia na janela só pra ter uma chance de me ver..."

_Um elfo doméstico para cada aluno seria a melhor solução de todas_, ponderava Peter, espremendo cinco bombons em sua boca para dar um tempo das empadas, que infelizmente estavam quase acabando.

"Tenho certeza de que Remus tá loucamente apaixonado por mim. Não acha, Pet?"

Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sem ter muita ideia com o que estava concordando. Não era como se se importasse, também - Sirius gastava tempo demais falando de si mesmo para que qualquer um dos amigos desse atenção a tudo o que ele dizia. Especialmente quando havia coisas tão importantes a serem discutidas com Dumbledore. Aquela situação tinha que acabar, os alunos não podiam continuar passando fome toda a madrugada!

E ainda se perguntavam de onde vinham as notas baixas. Secretamente, Peter achava que eles os faziam passar fome de propósito. O motivo, no entanto, ainda não fora capaz de descobrir, embora tivesse certeza de que era muito sério. Já imaginava a manchete escandalosa d'O Profeta Diário se algo vazasse para longe dos muros da escola.

"...e meus cabelos tão incrivelmente mais bonitos hoje. Se Prongs tivesse cabelos bonitos como os meus, seria Evans rastejando aos pés dele, não o contrário. Não vê como somos eu e Remus? Ele não vive sem mim."

Dentro de poucas horas, a comida acabou e Sirius decidiu que já era hora de voltarem para o dormitório. Pegou o mapa, a capa e os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Peter agradeceu aos céus por aquilo, porque sabia que a amizade deles não sobreviveria à tagarelice de Sirius se estivesse de barriga vazia.

Quando estava quase adormecido, uma mão o sacudiu.

"Moony?"

"O que fazia com Sirius até essa hora?"

"Ele estava falando algo sobre a Evans, que nunca vai ser tão bonita quanto ele, mas que está apaixonada por você e vive rastejando aos pés de James. Acho que eles são vizinhos." Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender. "Durma, Moony, sabemos que Padfoot raramente faz sentido."


End file.
